Uses For Lucky Alexandrite
by meagan14
Summary: What would happen if Gon uses the number 75 card Lucky Alexandrite? Let's find out!


**What would happen if Gon uses the number 75 card Lucky Alexandrite? Let's fin out!**

Gon lied awake on the ground with his arms behind his head underneath the starry sky of Greed Island. A thought was pestering him and keeping his mind awake with possibilities and imagination as he thought about what could happen. 'A once in a lifetime experience, huh? Maybe I'll find a rare creature! Or see a double rainbow!' He got excited just thinking about it.

Killua noticed his friend's commotion and turned to look at him. He looked excited, like he was looking forward to something. "What are you thinking about?" Killua asked him.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and I was wondering what would happen if you used the Luck Alexandrite card. What do you think could happen?" Gon asked.

"Hmm," Killua looked up at the partly cloudy sky as he thought "we can't just consider the good possibilities. There's an equal chance for something negative to happen. 'It's owner will get to have once-in-a-lifetime experiences, though you cannot choose whether they're for better or for worse'."

"So, what could be some bad experiences?" Gon asked.

"For example, you could almost die!" Killua said, sitting up and pointing his finger in the air as the idea struck him.

Gon quickly reacted and shouted "A skull!" as he used gyo to see Killua making a skull shape with his aura to emphasize his point. Killua nodded and smiled.

"But wait, don't we already do that pretty often? So it wouldn't be a once-in-a-lifetime experience for us" Gon pointed out. "That's true" he responded and tried to think of other negative outcomes. What could be worse than almost dying? Torture, he guessed.

"It's better not to take the risk after all. Just let sleeping dogs lie." He told Gon.

"No way! I have to know, otherwise it's going to keep me up at night! We can use the

Risky Dice to make the better outcome more likely!" Gon gave Killua a determined stare.

Killua sighed in exasperation, "fine, but we have to get the replacement card before Bisky finds out" he relented. A shine of excitement came to Gon's eyes as a big smile appeared on his face, "thank you, Killua!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, get some rest. The village of bandits isn't too far from here, we can probably get there pretty quickly if we run. We'll wake up before Bisky and get the extra card, then use it later." Killua said, turning over to go back to sleep. "Right!" Gon said and tried to go back to sleep as well.

A few hours later the woke up a couple of hours before sunrise and set out to collect the card. They quickly went through the motions of turning the villagers into cards and revealing their true form of healthy villagers. They were presented with the Lucky Alexandrite and went off back to their campsite. They stopped a few kilometers before they reached the campsite, "this should be a good enough place to try it. There aren't too many things around that can harm us, so I think we'll be safe here" Killua said. They were in the middle of an open field covered with grass, with not many trees around to fall on them or for lightning to strike and start a fire and burn them alive, causing a massive disaster across Greed Island and-

"Killua?" Gon snapped Killua out of his negative thoughts, "you have the dice ready?" he asked. "Oh, yeah" he said as he pulled out the card. "Gain!" Killua said and the dice appeared in his hand. A bead of sweat dropped down his forehead, 'here we go' he thought as he tossed the dice on the ground. "Yes!" Killua said as the dice landed on 'good luck'.

"My turn!" Gon said used Gain on the Lucky Alexandrite.

Killua moved closer to look over Gon's shoulder with his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, "what do you two think you're doing?". Gon went to turn to see who was behind them as Killua flinched and began to fall forward on top of Gon. Their lips crashed together in a shocking turn of events.

"Oh, did I cause that?" said Bisky with a both slightly shocked and mischievous look in her eye.

Killua's eyes were wide as he realized what was going on, feeling like he was falling in slow motion. 'Huh? What just happened?' Gon questioned as Killua caught himself before he hit the ground. Gon was not as fortunate and his head hit the ground with a 'thud' sound.

Killua quickly jumped back a few meters and fell back on the ground, still disoriented and feeling like the world couldn't stop swirling with his body slowly turning a vibrant shade of pink. Gon was still lying on the ground holding the back of his head, "that hurt!" he said. He noticed Killua's condition and walked over to him.

"Killua? Are you okay? Killua?" he said as he waved his hand back and forth between Killua's eyes. He eventually began to come back to reality, "What just- we- how-" he stuttered.

"Well, this was going to happen sooner or later. I'm glad that's over! Do you know how strong the sexual tension is between you two?" Bisky began to say.

"You did this on purpose you old ha-" Killua suddenly snapped out of his daze only to be thrown a few hundred meters in the air by Bisky's punch.

"It was only a matter of time, I always thought Gon would make the first move though" Bisky said. "First move?! I didn't make a move at all! You STARTLED me and I FELL! Got that?" Killua's voice steadily rose in pitch.

"Did you not like our kiss, Killua? I know it was my first time but still…" Gon said with a slight blush and big eyes. "T-That's… not what.. I meant…" Killua blushed and looked off to the side.

"Well anyway," Bisky cut in, " the sun's almost risen, so why don't you two start your training now and sort through your feelings later" she said and began heading back to the camp.

 **So I don't really know what to do now that I've gotten past this point. If you have any suggestions or things you might like to see, I'm open**


End file.
